Uniform distribution of conditioning agent in a tumble dryer to achieve effective contact thereof with the fibrous materials of the washed fabrics in a convenient manner is not easily attained. The risk of, for example, spotting or staining, due to local application of excess conditioning agent may be significant. The use of conditioning articles, generally comprising a base or substrate, which may be form-retaining or flexible, coated and/or impregnated with conditioner has been widely used. In use, the conditioner is removable to the fabrics but the staining may be severe. For example, stains developed due to the contacting of cationic conditioning agents, e.g. quaternary ammonium salts, with materials containing color bodies or heavy metal ions such as ferrous or ferric ion may be removable, if at all, only by dry cleaning.
Reusable permeable dispensers for dispensing solid or semi-solid fabric-conditioning agents which can either be attached to the dryer drum or tumbled loosely in the dryer have been developed. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,145 (Mizuno); 3,948,387 (Haertle); 4,004,685 (Mizuno, et al.); and 4,014,432 (Clothier, et al.).
The present invention is based on the discovery that a fabric care composition may be designed in such a way as to not require a dispenser. The choice of specific components in specific amounts unexpectedly results in a solid mass matrix that does not require a dispenser while being capable of controlled delivery in an automatic machine tumble dryer. When the fabric care article is used up, it simply disappears, indicating to a user that the article needs to be replenished.